


Devotion

by SevenCorvus



Series: Kink Bingo (2011) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Service, Service Submission, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft didn’t try to arrange things in his life to be irritating or superior, but because that was the best way the older man knew to show his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "service" square at [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). The rest of my card can be found [here](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24707.html). **I have not watched the second season yet, so please don't comment with spoilers.** ldf, thank you so much for all the help. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He was a singular man, John Watson, and Mycroft would forever be grateful that he had come into their lives. Mycroft had been thankful from the beginning, when John seemed to not only tolerate Sherlock, but understand him, assist him, care for him. That he did the same for Mycroft, made him even more singular in his view.

Mycroft was grateful that he had finally found a Master who did not humor his need to be needed, to look after the people he loved, but understood it, even appreciated it. There was nothing Mycroft liked better than coming home after a day spent making difficult decisions based on delicate calculations, and losing himself in the simple tasks of cooking for and looking after his Master.

For all Sherlock observed, he never really understood that Mycroft didn’t try to arrange things in his life to be irritating or superior, but because that was the best way the older man knew to show his love.

Mycroft had never been good at expressing his feelings. He was not comfortable with emotional verbalizations or grand gestures. Instead he liked to show how much he cared about someone by doing things for them. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to smooth over the minor, and sometimes major, issues that cropped up in Sherlock’s life, the most his brother would accept from him was high end clothing or the latest technology. Anything more and he often felt that he was at risk of damaging their already fragile relationship.

John, on the other hand, instead of getting upset at Mycroft’s perceived high handedness, had set boundaries that he did not want the older man to cross, and given him clearly defined ideas for what Mycroft could do to please him. The doctor did not get upset when Mycroft prepared a bath for him, or ordered the meal he wanted, or started playing the movie he was in the mood to watch, without him asking for it, or often even knowing he wanted it.  
No, while so many others would have been angered at the thought that Mycroft was taking control, John valued his ability to read him and predict what he needed or wanted. The doctor took comfort in the fact that he was so well known and cared for, that he could rely on the older man to be there when he needed, for whatever he needed.

That’s not to say that there were never difficulties, for Mycroft was also dedicated to a job which sometimes kept him from his Master’s side for days at a time. But he always made sure to let John know that he was thinking of him, having lunch delivered to the clinic, or groceries appear at Baker Street, sending commiserating texts or flowers when Sherlock was being particularly irritating. Mycroft would never let himself forget how thankful he was for John Watson’s presence in his life, and he was fully prepared to spend the rest of his life proving his devotion.


End file.
